


易北河之春

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Encounter at the Elbe, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One Shot, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: 他俯下身去，在伊万浅金色的发旋上留下一个吻。“До свидания（再见了）”。 他们将在天亮前告别，分道扬镳，这条道路的尽头只能是他，或者伊万，或者这个世界的毁灭。他们心知肚明，他们无路可退，不曾回望。





	易北河之春

易北河之春

配对：露米，APH俄罗斯/APH美国，斜线前后有意义  
警告：文中提及到的所有历史事件并不完全准确；包含具体的性行为描写和极少量的战争情节，后者可能会引起不适  
免责声明：我不拥有APH，他们属于日丸屋秀和。

1945年4月25日，托尔高  
寒冷的易北河水从船舷两侧向后流去，把这艘载着四名美国士兵的小船推向易北河东岸。阿尔弗雷德已经能够隐约听到河对岸那支部队向他们靠近时的脚步声和谈话声——当他从自己的记忆之中辨认出了那种语言，他放任自己让一簇希望的火苗开始燃烧。也许，仅仅是也许，他能够见到他。在时隔这么久以后。  
四月末的河流水量有限，小船在离岸边还有一段距离的地方就搁浅无法再继续前进。船头的Kotzebue中尉响亮地啧了一声。“你！Joe! 你去左舷！琼斯，你断后。让我们把这个麻烦家伙推到岸边。”*  
他们先后跳进齐膝深的河水中，握住船舷艰难地将陷入泥泞的船只推向河岸。不远处尚未消散的晨雾中支棱着桥梁被毁坏的钢铁轮廓。断桥的尽头，他们自这场战争开始就未曾谋面的东线同盟的身影显现出来，钢盔上醒目的红星标志指明了他们的身份。Kotzebue中尉*向前跨了一步，握住了对面苏联军官伸出的手，人群中爆发出热烈的口哨和欢呼——而阿尔弗雷德瞥到的不远处一缕浅金色头发让他的心脏狂跳起来。他的身体在他知道之前就开始移动了，拉拽着他前往那个方向，让他确认他所看到的是真实的——  
伊万站在原地，和他的人类士兵们一起在队伍当中等候着指令，一寸也没有移动，但是他脸上的表情告诉阿尔弗雷德他认出了他。  
伊万变了。变得和阿尔弗雷德上一次见到他时不同了。他看起来不再那么憔悴，不再那么虚弱和伤痕累累；宽阔的肩背和高大的身材将那身军装撑得笔挺。国内飞速的工业化和计划经济带来的财力增长令他前所未有地发展起来。他变得更强壮了，强壮到足以让作为国家的美国觉得不适。而他作为阿尔弗雷德的那一部分尝试着不去继续想这件事情。战争就要结束了，一种平静的、如释重负的疲惫浮现在俄罗——苏联脸上，代替了他那时孤注一掷的凶狠表情。

1941年冬天，列宁格勒  
阿尔弗雷德在苏军传信兵的掩护下穿过满是废墟和尸体的焦土，子弹嗖嗖地撕裂他耳边的空气。冻硬的积雪和血污让他脚下的道路又湿又滑。炮火声不断追赶着他，在他的身后炸响，像天边的闷雷滚落到了地面上，溅起的泥土不时打到他脚边。  
最终他在一座战壕下面的掩体里找到了伊万。对方看上去对他的到来惊讶不已，而阿尔弗雷德用尽了全部的意志力没有立刻扑上去拥抱他，知道那样也许会挤压到伊万折断的肋骨。  
伊万看起来糟透了。那身臃肿的军服挂在他身上空空荡荡，仿佛里面只剩下一副骨架。他的脸色苍白，眼窝深陷，青紫色的淤伤悬在眼眶下方，额角的头发里糊着凝固的血块。暴露在外的指关节和耳后，新生的冻疮覆盖在尚未愈合的深色旧伤上。只有那双眼睛还闪闪发亮，像被围猎的孤狼一样疯狂。他不会也不能倒下，他一刻也不肯停止战斗。他年轻的儿子和女儿们正在他的周围不断地流血和死去。上个月刚入伍的萨沙，过了圣诞节才满18岁。他被安排在伊万的左翼，当他们在战壕里准备发起冲锋的时候他颤抖着亲吻挂在脖子上的十字架，祈求上帝能保佑自己活下去，找回在三个月前的紧急撤离中失散的妹妹和母亲。但是下一秒钟他就死了，弹片穿过薄薄的钢盔削掉了他半边脑袋。  
“你来干什么？”伊万的惊讶只用了一瞬就被公事公办的冷漠所取代。在此时此地他们不是阿尔弗雷德和伊万。不再是了。而美国和苏联不是朋友。眼前的这个国家，他截然不同的意识形态和他日益增长的贪婪只会给这个世界带来更多的动乱和危险，斯大林这么警告他。  
来见你, 阿尔弗雷德想要说。但是他的嘴动了动，滑出来的却是另一个单词。  
“来救你的命。”  
伊万冷笑起来。奇怪的是在这么狼狈和无助的时刻，他看起来还是令人生畏。“苏维埃不需要任何人的拯救。”  
“你还看不出来吗，俄罗斯？”阿尔弗雷德坚持这么叫他。某种固执又缺乏善意的提醒。“德国人在欧洲大陆已经没有可以与之抗衡的敌人了，他们有最好的武器，最好的部队。你赢不了的，我们都知道列宁格勒失守只是时间问题。”  
伊万的眼睛眯成两条危险的细线，“我不这么认为。（We’ll see about that.）”  
“听着，我不在乎你怎么想。你这个疯子大概也不在乎死掉。哈？可是想想你的士兵们，想想把世代为生的家园都一把火烧掉撤离到后方的女人和孩子——他们不是为了输掉这场战争才作出这么多的牺牲！没有援助，你和你的军队都撑不过这个冬天。”阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万的胳膊，“让我帮你。你知道你别无选择。”  
“你太傲慢了，小英雄。”  
伊万挣开了他的手。力度之大让他自己都向后退了两步。  
“为什么你总是把自己看作高高在上的救世主，美国？当你所做的一切不过是袖手旁观，借着别国的苦难发战争财？”阿尔弗雷德恼怒地低吼：“那不是事实。”  
“我们都知道你的‘援助’代价不菲。你想要我接受你的那一套理念，对你言听计从；法国和英国或许别无选择，但我不会向你低头。我要让全世界都知道我不会向任何力量屈服。我可以从拿破仑手中拯救欧洲，当然也可以从希特勒手中再夺回她一次。她的救世主将不是法兰西，不是英吉利，是我。你明白吗？！”  
“愚蠢！”  
阿尔弗雷德说，他的手捏成拳头，嘴唇颤抖。当他站在一个地方不动太久，寒冷开始咬进他暴露在外的皮肤。  
伊万深深地看了他一眼。他以为那里面应该有仇恨，有鄙夷和燃烧的怒火，当伊万开始脱下他的外套的时候，阿尔弗雷德向后退了一步，几乎以为他要和他打架了。  
但伊万只是把那件脏兮兮的外套裹在了阿尔弗雷德身上，他真的消瘦得可怕。阿尔弗雷德知道他大概也没有什么可吃的东西剩下了。“你还有比这更好的事情可做，那就是加入我们。”  
“我不能。”  
“那就走吧。我不需要你在这儿。”  
他向外推了阿尔弗雷德一把然后转身离开，留下一个摇摇欲坠的背影。“这不是你的战争，别让德国人看见你。”

1945年4月26日凌晨，托尔高  
这或许是在那之后的几十年里人们都难以想象的奇景：苏联和美国的士兵们坐在一起，搂着彼此的肩膀放声大笑着齐声歌唱，欢庆活动持续了一整天，随着夜幕降临从营地转移到了酒吧里。  
阿尔弗雷德独自坐在离人群最远的吧台角落。他拒绝了战友们先前的邀请，说他不是个擅长喝酒的人。事实的确如此，但如果不是另有目的，他从来不介意处于热闹的最中心。他的目光来回扫过整个房间，寻找那颗铂金色的脑袋。  
伊万的脚步声很轻——对于一个六英尺高的成年男人来说真的有点诡异——当他毫无征兆地出现在人背后的时候总是能把人吓一跳。但是阿尔弗雷德是阿尔弗雷德。伊万的花招早就对他失去了作用。所以他只是头也不抬地说了声“嗨。”  
伊万拉开另一把高脚椅坐下了，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。阿尔弗雷德挑眉看他。“不喝你的伏特加了？”  
“在我有选择的时候，不。”他说英语时的口音比阿尔弗雷德记得的更浓重了，也许是长期没有练习的缘故。“你在欧洲的日子过得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。一如既往地。”阿尔弗雷德嘟哝着说。  
伊万端详着他，阿尔弗雷德在那样的目光下感到无处躲藏。“你看起来不一样了，”伊万的语速很慢，像是在斟酌用词，“你…….长大了（older/变老了）。”  
阿尔弗雷德条件反射性地想要回嘴说你也一样，old man。但是这并不是事实。他知道伊万和欧洲那帮老家伙们一样年长，甚至也许比他们当中的大多数经历过更多的战争，分离，背叛和死亡。但是当伊万在他身边的时候他常常忘记这一点。他不是他的长辈，他不是他的朋友。伊万是不同的。  
阿尔弗雷德歪头回视，“万事万物都是会变的。而你已经四年没见过我了，不是吗？”  
伊万没有变老，但他的确不一样了。在过去两百年里属于他的那种帝国式的冷漠和居高临下消失了，他看起来更成熟，更笃定，更富有攻击性和咄咄逼人。阿尔弗雷德说不清楚他是否欢迎这些变化。它们只是让他无所适从。  
伊万点点头。“所以在这之后的计划是什么？战争结束你就要回国了吗？”  
“我不知道。去Frankie的墓碑前献束花，然后回我在田纳西的乡下别墅呆一阵子或者别的什么的，大概。我的向日葵田需要施肥和浇水；而马修不可能替我照顾它们一辈子。”*阿尔弗雷德从来没有比现在更思念过大洋彼岸的家乡。他想要问伊万同样的问题，但是又意识到没有必要。斯大林大概已经安排好了一切。  
“我很抱歉。罗斯福先生…他是个了不起的人。”伊万说，看起来真诚。  
阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，知道他不得不面对这一切。人类的生命脆弱又短暂。阿尔弗雷德还太年轻，他还没有真正习惯这个。  
但是他又需要什么来躲开苏维埃探询的目光，于是他从衣兜里掏出了一包Lucky Strike，抽出一根将它点燃。三十年代的那场大萧条让阿尔弗雷德学会了抽烟。尼古丁是排解痛苦的良方，是没有答案时的答案。他现在明白了伊万的酒瘾从何而来。  
他闭上眼睛深深呼吸，青色的烟圈在黄色的灯光中螺旋上升。  
“———嘿！”阿尔弗雷德抗议道。  
伊万从阿尔弗雷德唇边夺过烟卷，“我以为英国不喜欢你抽烟。”他伸出拇指弹了弹烟灰，转而将它送进自己口中。  
阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，“那又怎么样？柯克兰又不是我爸。”  
“你说这话之前真该看看你自己，美国。”伊万笑着摇摇头，“你们连翻白眼的样子都一模一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德一时语塞：“啊，Touché.”  
“我是认真的。你应该停止这么做，烟对你的健康没有好处。”  
“这话还是留给你自己吧，你灌伏特加的阵仗活像个燃料车。”  
伊万又笑了起来。不是他常挂在脸上的那张防御性的面具，而是自然放松的，真心实意的笑。他垂下头去，低沉的笑声在他的胸腔里震动。  
他已经很久、很久没有看见过伊万发自内心的笑容。这令他恍然陷入回忆。那个时候他和伊万都还更年轻。伊万还侍奉着他的沙皇，而他还只是一个殖民地，新大陆，“值得骄傲的弟弟”——至少在英国发现他和“欧洲最东边的那个乡巴佬”乱搞之前。阿尔弗雷德受够了被轻视，被敷衍，被像个战利品似的拎出来在每一场旧大陆的社交活动上遛一圈。他的伶牙俐齿只能引发那帮伪君子的哈哈大笑。他们把他当成需要打发的小孩，只有伊万把他说的每一句傻话当真。他永远不会忘记舞会结束后亚瑟逮到他和伊万在衣帽间里亲热时的场面，嘿，英国的鼻子都气歪了，那可真是——  
“你想出去走走吗？”  
这个问题把阿尔弗雷德拉回现实。他下意识地吞咽了一下，环视四周，所有人都已经醉得东倒西歪，现在没有人会注意到他们的离开。他怀着期望点了点头。  
伊万替他推开门。料峭的春寒在他跨出酒吧的同一时间渗进他的外套，让他忍不住打了个寒颤。伊万用脚跟把烟头碾灭在地面上，跟上来走在他身旁。他的围巾在身后轻轻飘动，肩膀不时轻轻擦过阿尔弗雷德的。他们在街角拐了个弯，消失在了其他人的视线之中。  
“你迟到了。”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道他指的是什么。是这次会师，还是这场战争。所以他只是哼笑了一声，“我知道。”他没有说抱歉。美利坚从不说抱歉。  
“那又为什么要加入这场巡逻？”这次伊万发问的时候侧过头看着他，“你原本没必要出现在这里。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有过多地思考。也许是先前摄入的酒精给了他勇气，又也许是他们并肩走在一起这件事曾发生在1861年的纽约港*。我来了，美国。我会是你的盟友。有我在这，他们不敢再伤害你。那时的伊万说。  
“可是我想见你。”这句话脱口而出时阿尔弗雷德的声音很轻，他自己甚至都没听清。  
伊万不再往前走了，睁大眼睛看着他。  
在阿尔弗雷德来得及发出惊呼之前伊万扑了上来，将他扔向了最近的墙面并向前跨了一步，把阿尔弗雷德禁锢在他的双臂和墙体之间，抹消了他们仅存的距离。他将前额贴上阿尔弗雷德的额头，望进他蓝色的眼睛里。“Я так скучаю по тебе, отсутствие тебя сводит меня с ума. (我是如此地想念你，见不到你快让我疯掉了) ”俄罗斯人用他自己那并不柔和的语言沙哑地说，指腹用力摩挲着阿尔弗雷德的颧骨，“这么久以来你都去哪儿了？”阿尔弗雷德知道这是一个不需要回答的问题，所以他所做的只是同样地捧住了伊万的脸，将他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起。  
那是一个唇齿交融的激吻。阿尔弗雷德张开嘴邀请伊万进入，而后者迫不及待地照办了。伊万的舌头扫过他的牙关，闯进他的口腔，探索他的每一寸内壁，他们的牙齿撞在一起，在彼此的唇上尝到属于自己的血腥味。这个吻夺走了他们全部的氧气，当他们分开时两人都不得不大口喘息。  
“美国，我———”  
“别再那么叫我。你这混蛋。”阿尔弗雷德嘶声打断他，“德国人拔掉了你的舌头还是打爆了你的脑子？”他拽着伊万的衣领摇晃他的力气大得出奇，伊万几乎失去平衡，“叫我的名字。”  
伊万愣了愣然后笑了，他再一次地吻了他，“阿尔弗雷德，Alik，солнце моё. （我的太阳）。” *他在他耳边叹息着说。阿尔弗雷德从来不知道代表他名字的三个音节里可以隐藏着那么多的情感，那么多的欲望。  
伊万跪下去替他口交，而阿尔弗雷德不得不咬住自己的手背以免尖叫出声。他滚烫的口腔不由分说地吮吸着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎；他高挺的鼻子深深埋在金色的耻毛之中，鼻息喷洒在他的下腹；他满是枪茧的大手牢牢固定住阿尔弗雷德的胯骨不让他逃往别处。他抬眼看着阿尔弗雷德，紫色的眼睛在黑暗里亮得吓人，他的注视是如此热切，仿佛一股电流击穿阿尔弗雷德的大脑，将一阵战栗送上他的脊椎。阿尔弗雷德永远不会承认他有多么思念这一切。当他射在伊万嘴里的时候他呻吟得那么狼狈和不加掩饰，他很确信他的战友们如果还清醒着的话一定听见了。  
他们几乎是互相抚摸着穿过街道，闯进一片寂静的苏军营地之中。伊万没费什么功夫就打发掉了那个一脸惊恐的新兵看守。当他们找到属于伊万的营房时阿尔弗雷德已经整个挂在了伊万身上，双腿缠在伊万腰间因为它们没有更好的去处。伊万的勃起隔着裤子顶着他的大腿，他的双手将阿尔弗雷德托起，用足以造成淤青的力量揉捏着他的臀肉。“C’mon, C’mon,”阿尔弗雷德不受控制地扭动，他汗毛竖起，已经兴奋得难以用语言形容，小声哼唧着在伊万的脖子上留下一个又一个粘粘糊糊的吻。伊万用脚跟踢上房门，他们一起倒在狭窄的床垫上，破旧不堪的行军床在他们的体重下嘎吱作响，但是阿尔弗雷德不在乎，不能去在乎——  
至少不是现在，不是这样一个他们呼吸交缠的时刻，而伊万尝起来就像是柴油、硝烟、酒精，夹着冰屑的狂风掠过荒野中的白桦林。  
他们替彼此摆脱身上的制服、军靴和枪套的动作是如此急切，阿尔弗雷德的手颤抖得太厉害以至于他甚至解不开伊万的皮带，这让他从喉咙里发出一声懊恼的呜咽。“让我来帮你。”伊万按住阿尔弗雷德的手，用一个简短又粗暴的吻安抚了他。他以游刃有余的熟练解开了最后一道禁锢，将他脱下来的裤子和背心扔向身后。  
一道又长又深的、阿尔弗雷德从没见过的狰狞伤口横贯伊万的左胸，笔直地经过他的心脏上方。阿尔弗雷德不需要问就知道这是什么。这场战争给所有人都增添了新的伤痕，而他怀疑其中一些永远不会愈合。  
他们早已发热的上身和胯部紧贴在一起，创造出美妙的摩擦。伊万的体重压在他身上，他刚好比阿尔弗雷德大上一圈的体型将阿尔弗雷德完全笼罩在他的阴影之中。这让阿尔弗雷德奇异地感到安全。  
“操我。”他喘息着说，而伊万所能做的只有热切地点点头。  
他们别无选择只能用唾液和手指来进行扩张，那是一段痛苦又欢愉的折磨。伊万的阴茎那么大，他进入得又那么深，像烧红的铁棍那样一寸一寸地将阿尔弗雷德劈开，他的括约肌甚至能感受到那上面每一根凸起的血管和脉络。阿尔弗雷德恐惧地咽下一声呻吟，勾住身上人的脖子将脸埋在他的颈窝里。不管过去多久他还是难以习惯俄国人的尺寸，他觉得如果一直这样下去的话伊万或许真的能顶到他胃里。可是再也没有别人可以这样彻底地操开他，使用他，严丝合缝地将他填满。像一把剑收进了鞘，像一只锚在暴风雨中定住了船，当伊万的阴茎把他钉在床垫上时阿尔弗雷德不再有思考的余地，他的脑子里只剩下伊万，噢，伊万。  
看似没有尽头的挺进结束了，伊万把自己全无保留地送进了阿尔弗雷德体内，他们再也不能比此刻靠得更近，近到他的阴囊已经贴在阿尔弗雷德臀部的皮肤上。美国大男孩儿那紧紧地绞着他的、火热的肠肉，正在因为疼痛而轻轻颤抖。伊万停下来给阿尔弗雷德适应的时间。他轻声安慰浑身紧绷的阿尔弗雷德，将他汗湿的金发拨到耳后，在他的耳廓和下颌上留下一连串细碎的吻，“阿尔弗雷德，嘘………别哭，看着我，you’re so beautiful, so beautiful like this.”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道自己为什么要流泪。但他知道那并不完全是因为疼痛。有些东西马上就要改变了。它正悬垂在他们的头顶即将落下，即将横亘在他们之间，战争结束之后一切都会变得不同。亚瑟感觉到了，弗朗西斯感觉到了，他知道伊万也同样感觉得到。  
今夜之后他不知道何时才能再像这样见到他，而那也许会是一段对于国家来说都漫长到难以忍受的时光。  
所以他将伊万卷进又一场深吻之中，他的渴望是如此迫切而不容拒绝，热烈得让伊万的阴茎在他的体内抽动。“少说话，多操我。”他命令道。  
伊万低声嘀咕着“爱发号施令的小混蛋”然后照做了，他缓缓抽出到只剩头部又再度顶入，他的推进坚定又滚烫，换来阿尔弗雷德失控的低泣和轻颤。他不断调整着插入的角度，直到阴茎撞到后者体内的某个地方让他几乎从床上弹起。  
“疼吗？”  
“不，不，不，”阿尔弗雷德用力摇头，攀着伊万宽阔的肩膀像溺水的人抓住一根浮木，“就是那里。那感觉太好了，再来一次——Gahhh！”  
他在潮水般的快感中头晕目眩，舒服到脚趾都蜷缩在一起。阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓着床单，摆动着臀部迎合伊万的入侵，无意识夹紧的肉壁紧紧吸着他的阴茎不让他后退离开。他们渐渐找到了共同的节奏，疼痛的喘息现在被欢愉的低吟所取代了，狭窄的空间里只剩下了咕啾的水声和肉体互相拍打的声响。阿尔弗雷德被忽视的阴茎困在两人之间，随着伊万抽插的频率不断拍打着自己的腹部，抽搐着吐出一股一股的前液。“万尼亚，”他哀求道，这个过分亲昵的称呼太久没有在他的舌尖上滚动，它感觉起来如此陌生，“摸我。”  
伊万将左手手臂撑在床头，把腾出来的右手挤到他和阿尔弗雷德中间，抓住他的阴茎上下撸动。手指富有技巧性地掠过头部下方敏感的皮肤。双重刺激来得太多太快也太过强烈以致于阿尔弗雷德几乎忘记了呼吸，他听到房间里有个声音在大声呻吟，过了一会儿才意识到那是他自己。  
所有的节奏和呼吸都被打乱了，那些混乱的、饱涨得令人浑身发疼的快感从他的尾椎骨开始堆积和蔓延。他整个人都被弯折起来，双腿架上伊万的肩膀，臀部抬高以给伊万更多掠夺的空间，方便他能够更大幅度地在自己的后穴中抽送。他已经不能把腿分得更开，脚跟抵在伊万的后背上催促着他前进。他想要知道自己在伊万眼里看起来是什么样。那么放荡，那么迷恋。这是他们共享的时刻。  
伊万感到自己的高潮已经临近，他喘息着，弓起背更快速更全力地撞进阿尔弗雷德的身体，确保充分感受他的每一寸饱受折磨的肠肉，碾过所能触碰到的每一根神经末梢让他陷入疯狂。他在阿尔弗雷德眼中看到自己的倒影。阿尔弗雷德。他分开的双唇因为接吻而红肿，他失焦的蓝眼睛里满是雾气。他是如此温暖，耀眼和明亮。只是这样看着他，感受他年轻的身体全无保留地接受伊万的一切，就足以让伊万从里到外都燃烧起来。也许伊卡洛斯终究可以接近太阳。  
巨大的张力伴随着噼里啪啦的耀眼火花在大脑中释放了，他像是被巨浪抛上天空。阿尔弗雷德在同一时刻尖叫着伊万的名字也达到了高潮，肠壁将阴茎绞紧到不可思议的程度。伊万支离破碎的粗重呼吸声紧贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边，而从他口中吐出的那几个模糊不清的、语速极快的音节让阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛。  
他想张嘴要求一个答案，想要知道它们到底是什么，确定那不是他极乐中的幻觉。但是他是如此恐惧以至于无法开口，怕答案不是他想要的，怕这个问题一出口就会毁了他们仅有的一切。  
在天亮前他们又做了两次，在帮阿尔弗雷德清理干净的时候伊万用上了舌头和嘴，于是情况再一次失控了，阿尔弗雷德翻过身来夺取了控制权，把伊万按在床头，在他的阴茎上操着自己，让伊万一次又一次地射满他的后穴直到他们都精疲力尽然后沉沉睡去。  
——————————  
阿尔弗雷德穿衣起身，他的整个下半身都在抗议，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，知道他未来几天走路大概都会非常艰难。伊万在睡梦中因为身旁热度的流失而低哼了一声，但是并没有醒来。  
离开前他控制不住自己，蹑手蹑脚地走回去坐在伊万的那一侧床边。斯拉夫人还睡得很沉，睫毛在发青的下眼睑上投下一片阴影。这场战争或许的确掏空了他的精力。他蓬乱的头发向四面八方支棱着，随着均匀的呼吸轻轻晃动。不论他多么小心地打理自己的头发，它们总是在淋雨或者汗湿后不受控制地打卷。这让阿尔弗雷德忍不住微笑。  
他俯下身去，在伊万浅金色的发旋上留下一个吻。“До свидания（再见了）”。* 他们将在天亮前告别，分道扬镳，这条道路的尽头只能是他，或者伊万，或者这个世界的毁灭。他们心知肚明，他们无路可退，不曾回望。  
【END】  
*До свидания/Do svidaniya的俄语直译为：直到我再次见到你的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 没意义的注释和废话：  
我不知道为什么9021年了我还在搞APH。作者是个爬墙多年的老阿姨，写文很古早味，如果雷到大家了我在这里道歉。真的无聊又矫情的一篇，在长途飞机上听拉拉打雷就是这个结果。  
1\. “Joe”：Joseph Polowsky是参与会师的一名美军士兵。这次经历令他深受感动，回国后将毕生都贡献给了反战事业。他去世后葬在易北河边。  
2\. 中尉Albert Kotzebue：领导了易北河会师中的美军侦察排，他与三名士兵首先渡河。更多关于易北河会师的信息详见：https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elbe_Day  
3\. 租借法案Lend-lease program （对苏援助部分）：1941～1946年间，美国在极为优惠的条件（实际上是无偿）下为苏联提供了总价值超过110亿美元的巨量物资援助，有观点认为这些援助是苏联能够赢得卫国战争的关键因素之一。美国援助的战争物资和武器今天还能在莫斯科市的卫国战争纪念馆中看到。*是的，苏联实际上接受了美国援助。我写伊万在一开始想要拒绝援助仅仅是因为在我眼里他就是这样的人。作为一个人类个体，他骄傲、顽固、敏感且自尊心强烈过头。但是在有限的资源和经济困境面前这个国家常常成为最现实的机会主义者。  
4\. 去Frankie墓碑前献束花: 富兰克林·罗斯福总统去世于1945年4月12日二战结束前夕。我认为鉴于他的受欢迎程度（连任四届）和成就，他和阿尔弗雷德应该相当亲近。  
5\. 向日葵原产于美洲大陆。直到17世纪由彼得大帝将种子带回俄罗斯，它们在这片土地上焕发了全新的生命，被首先作为重要的经济作物大规模种植，在宗教和文化活动当中也扮演重要角色。  
6\. 1861年的纽约港：沙皇俄国是在美国南北战争中唯一公开支持北方的欧洲强国，在1861～1862内战爆发和1863年北方战事吃紧期间曾先后两次派出舰队在美国纽约和旧金山海港长时间停泊，并宣称已为替北方而战做好准备。有效震慑了南方和（秘密支持南方的）英法等国，避免了他们进一步干涉内战。美国最高法院大法官在战后向俄皇亚历山大二世致意：“Who was our friend when the world was our foe.（在全世界与我们为敌的时候，（你们）是我们的朋友）” 详见https://knowledgenuts.com/2015/02/01/how-the-russian-navy-saved-the-union-in-the-civil-war/  
7\. Alik：按照俄语的语言习惯，Alfred的昵称可以是“Alik”或者“Al'ka”。  
8\. солнце моё/solntse moyo: 化用自前苏联摇滚教父维克多·崔的《布谷鸟》歌词：солнце моё，взгляни на меня。“我的太阳，看着我吧”。我不知道这句话用在口语中是否是语法正确的。安利一个当代翻唱版本https://m.weibo.cn/5626761616/4335273107550354


End file.
